


Kevin Heard

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Dating, Ficlet, Insomnia, M/M, Smiling God, it devours - Freeform, kevin is confused, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin suffers from lovey dovey confusion. The smiling god is silently judging him from above.
Relationships: Charles/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin heard nothing. Nothing from the smiling god, nothing from lauren, and nothing from the revolutionary desert otherworld turned desert bluffs  
Dead silent.  
Usually, Kevin heard the citizens screaming with joy on the side of the road, or the occasional screeching houseplants, and maybe even the smiling god’s messages to him.  
But this night. This night was so much more different than Kevin could ever fathom.  
Unnervingly eerie silence as the sunlight blazed through his window, as the soft air conditioner hummed in the background, or was that even a humm?  
Maybe he deserved it.  
Maybe the prophet deserved it after ghosting the theologist, Charles, who he thought was perfect until that kid. Donovan showed up.  
Kevin was not ready for that much commitment already.  
I mean it was only his first date, couldn’t the lumpy meat be born just a little bit later?  
He played the voice mails on a loop, enriching his deprived ears of some much-needed noise, of a certain much-needed person.  
Would Kevin settle in with him? Have a nice family, go watch baseball or cheerleading sessions with Charles and Donovan?  
Or was the silence more worth it?  
He didn’t know, and dare he say it, he doesn’t think the Smiling God knows either.  
Kevin Heard something.


	2. CRACK CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was high with my friend on a doc.

Kevin Heard something.

It was nothing, just his unfathamable stupidity for leaving charlesI  
“Fuck charles” he said in his mind  
“Maybe i will” he replied to himself out loud

*later that noght*   
“Hey charles, is that lumpy meat sack still around?”  
“No. fuck you, hes my egg”  
“I love you

“I hat you”  
“No wait, give me a chance” this is kevin btw  
“Ok kev, one more chance but dont kill my sone”  
“No promises”

*Kevin violently rips out donovans teeth as soon as he sees him walh in”  
“Well i didnt kill him did i”  
“No, i guess you didnt kev”  
“Ok, now lets get some alone time”

“Good idea” charles replies….. What do you think of my story so far… its not done, were getting to that

*** in the alone time***

“Dont worry charlie, this is a sound proof room i built myself”*winks*  
“I think i get what you mean”

“Hmmm ok what should we do first, “  
“Take off your clothees. ;P”

“Umm, thats not safe, i could get pregnanat charr”  
“Well youre not pregnant yet, so whats the ahrm, also you already have one meat sack, what about another one”

“Hehe, ok”

*LOTS OF OBSCENE THINGS HAPPEN *moans* IN THE FOLLOWING MOMENTS* i will fill in later

“Oh kevin, thatt was good, but whatll happenwhen donovan finds out”

“Oh dont worry about him charlie, ill make sure hes gone by morning”

“Kevin. I told uou, dont be mean to my son, or else ill fuck you”

“Ok”

***THEY PROCEED TO GO AGAIN****

“Hehe”  
“Heh, that wasnot ideal becaues now youre gonna kill my son”  
“I sure am charile, dont worry, you can have his teeth..”

Also, i can cover your desk with his blood like mine!”

“Yeah youre totally right kev, kill that loser, youre teeth are soo hot”  
“I know, right . yours too”  
“Thanks kev”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and constructive critisicm is MUCH appreciated!


End file.
